Hate how much I love you boy
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Dorothy odia muchas cosas de Quatre, pero sobre todo el amarlo tanto. Basado en el tema de Rihanna y David Bisbal. Feliz San Valentín a todos.


**Hate how much I love you boy**

(sobre el tema de Rihanna & David Bisbal)

_**As much as I love you**  
**As much as I need you**  
_

_(Eso es cuánto te quiero.  
Eso es cuánto te necesito)_

"Quatre Raberba Winner, si supieras cuanto te odio en este momento...", escribe Dorothy en una servilleta; para luego hacer un bollo con ella y arrojarlo a un cenicero.

**_And I cant stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? __(No...) _**

**_(Y no puedo soportarte.  
Casi todo lo que haces  
Hace que quiera sonreír.  
¿Puedo no quererte por un rato?)_**

Le es sencillamente insoportable; su sonrisa amplia, su optimismo constante, su manera dulce de dirigirse hacia ella. Todo en él le resulta irritante, tan irritante que le hace querer salir corriendo de cualquier ambiente compartido por ambos.

Y ahora está sentada en el café en medio de la calle después de haber huido de su lado como una loca; mirando la gente pasar; sin saber si preocuparse por cómo hará para pedir disculpas o porqué demora tanto en encontrarla.

_Tú me dejas  
Te enfadas y después me vuelves a besar  
Y así me haces olvidar (Estoy molesto...)  
Y no me acuerdo de por qué _

Mientras, en un lujoso salón Quatre termina un trago sin mucho entusiasmo. Otra vez Dorothy se había enfadado con él, y para variar lo había agraviado verbalmente pero por fortuna no físicamente; lo cual viniendo de ella es un indicio positivo. Y sin embargo; después de tanta discusión y tantos sentimientos encontrados había cedido a su beso una vez más. Aunque debería estar furioso con ella por sus actitudes le es imposible recordar como se sentía en ese momento antes de tenerla entre sus brazos. Se disculpa con el dueño de la fiesta y se retira tempranamente.

**_But I hate..._**  
**_You know exactly what to do_**  
**_so that I cant stay mad at you_**  
**_for too long that´s wrong _**

**_(Pero lo odio._**  
**_Sabes exactamente qué hacer_**  
**_Para que no pueda seguir enojada contigo_**  
**_Por mucho tiempo, eso está mal)_**

Dorothy mira su reloj, molesta. "Estoy aquí en medio la noche por culpa tuya, Winner". Una vez más él había tratado de acercarse más allá del límite controlado que le imponía y por supuesto había logrado el enojo de la rubia. Habían empezado por bailar en medio de la pista y terminó besándola en medio de la fiesta. Él siempre sabe como hacer para que ella deje de pelear contra él y simplemente se arrojara a sus brazos sin ninguna resistencia; acurrucar su cabeza contra su pecho y dejarse estar. Y pese a la "vergüenza" inicial, ni siquiera estaba ya molesta con él, sólo comenzaba a preocuparse si esta vez él volvería como las veces anteriores.

_Nadie me calma como tú  
Y me doy cuenta que mi única verdad  
Es que odio amarte tanto _

Mientras, Quatre va revisando todos los posibles lugares hacia donde su novia podría haber huido. Se siente tan feliz a su lado que sus acciones eran simplemente la expresión de sus sentimientos, y aunque sabía que ella podría reaccionar así de todos modos hizo lo que hizo. "Debo estar bastante loco"; piensa mientras busca a una de las mujeres más difíciles de la Tierra y todas las Colonias juntas. Finalmente la encuentra haciendo unos furiosos garabatos contra una servilleta, que arroja junto con otras.

**_And i hate how much i love you boy (yeah...)  
I cant stand how much I need you (Te quiero...)  
and I hate how much I love you boy  
but I just cant let you go  
and I hate that I love you so (oooh...) _**

**_(Y odio cuánto te amo, nene  
No puedo soportar cuánto te necesito.  
Y odio cuánto te amo, nene.  
Pero simplemente no puedo dejarte ir.  
Y odio que te amo tanto)_**

-Dorothy, ¿por qué saliste corriendo? Me dejaste muy preocupado…

-¡Es que no es justo que te aproveches de mis sentimientos, y se los muestres a todo el mundo como si nada!

-Bueno, si tanto te disgusta, no importa. Yo me marcho por donde vine y no me ves más.

La rubia reacciona con temor ante la idea, pero trata de no demostrarlo.

-¡Yo no dije eso!

-Entonces…

-¡Es que no puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras! ¿Quién te crees que eres para portarte así? ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Ah, no hay caso! ¡Es como si yo hablara en un idioma y tú en otro, no tiene sentido esta conversación!

-Pues yo creo que esta discusión es lo único sin sentido aquí.

_Tú sabes el poder que tienes sobre mi  
Y__ nadie__ más me hace__ reír_

Quatre trata de demostrar firmeza; pero en realidad se muere de risa con todo ese teatro tan tonto. Igual que cuando ella dice algo fuera de lugar en el más correcto de los tonos; algún sarcasmo que sólo él entienda y termine soltando una risa en un rincón de alguna tumultuosa fiesta. Y esa forma suya hace que tenga toda la paciencia del mundo.

**_Said its not fair  
how you take advantage of the fact  
that I..will be under reason why  
and it just aint right _**

**_(Dije que no es justo  
Cómo aprovechas el hecho de  
Que te amo más allá del la razón.  
Y simplemente no está bien)_**

Dorothy se cruza de brazos en aparente gesto de total enfado con el rubio. Pero en realidad está ocultándole más que su cara de disgusto; el mohín de ver que Quatre otra vez se saldrá con la suya. Porque la sola idea de que la quisiese aunque fuera sólo un poco menos la angustia de tal manera; que ni siquiera puede soportarlo. Por lo bajo sigue murmurando como si fuera una nena que es injusto, muy injusto lo que él hace…

_Y es que odio amarte tanto amor  
Saber que te necesito  
Y es que odio amarte tanto amor  
No puedo vivir sin ti  
Pero odio quererte así _

Winner no responde a la crítica, pensar que terminaron dando un espectáculo mayor que el de la fiesta… Él mismo suele reprocharse por su actitud, insistiendo con una mujer que a las claras le trae más de un problema a él por no mencionar los que se trae a sí misma. Quizás sea cierto lo que varios dicen de qué él está poco loca; y él otro tanto por amarla tanto. Y la vida sin ella sería pacífica y tranquila; pero no sería ni tan emocionante ni tan feliz. Finalmente se acerca a ella y acorta la distancia estrechándola entre sus brazos.

**_One of these days maybe your magic won´t affect me  
and your kiss won´t make me weak  
(Uno de estos días quizas tu magia no me afecte_**  
_**y tu beso no me vuelva débil)**  
_

-Ojalá llegara el día en que ni tus ojos ni sonrisa tengan efecto. –murmura antes de volver a abrazarlo y a besarlo enfrente de todos los transeúntes.

_Pero nadie, nadie más hoy me conoce tanto  
Eso es un hechizo que tienes sobre mi (yeah...) _

-Ojalá nunca llegue ese día. ¿Qué cosa hay que no sepas sobre mi? Conoces todas mis dudas; todos mis miedos, mis errores y mis torpezas y aún así siempre estás aquí conmigo.

**_As much I love you (Te necesito)_**  
**_as much as I need you (Te quiero tanto)_**  
**_as much I love you (Te necesito)_**  
**_as much as I need you (Te quiero tanto)_**

_(Y odio que te amo tanto.  
Y odio cuánto te amo, nene.  
Y odio que te amo tanto.  
Y odio cuánto te amo, nene)_

-¿De que estas hecho, Winner? Se supone deberías odiarme. –dice ella sin poder ni desear dejar de abrazarlo.

-Si, se supone, pero veras resulta que me he dado cuenta que te amo y aunque lo odio, ya no puedo dejarte ir. Y ya hablamos de que me sigas diciendo por mi apellido cuanto te enfadas…

La rubia hace un esfuerzo por ocultar el papel que traía en la mano; pero rápidamente él se lo quita, es una de las cosas que escribía mientras esperaba.

**_And I hate that I__ love you soooo  
and I hate how much I love you boy  
I cant stand how much I need you _**

_(Te necesito...)_

**and I hate how much I love you boy**  
**but I just cant let you go (Nooo..)**  
**and I hate that I love you so**  
**and I hate that I love you so... soo...**

**_(No soporto cuánto te necesito.  
Y odio cuánto te amo, nene.  
Pero simplemente no puedo dejarte ir.  
Y odio que te amo tanto.  
Y odio que te amo tanto.)_**

Quatre abre el papel y lee una lista de las cosas que Dorothy hizo para contabilizar todas las cosas que no soporta de él; para poder decírselas de frente de una vez por todas. "Odio su sonrisa; odio sus ojos; odio sus caricias" y así un largo etcétera.

Dorothy baja la cabeza avergonzada; y de reojo mira a su novio que se ríe nuevamente.

-¿Y dime Dorothy, de todas estas cosas; cuál es la que más odias? –le pregunta mientras acaricia su rostro.

-Pues es obvio… -dice ella rodeando su cuello. –que lo que más odio de ti, es cuanto te amo.

* * *

_17 de febrero de 2011_

_¡Feliz San Valentín para todos! Ante todo disculpa por la demora en la publicación, realmente pensaba publicar el mismo día 14 pero lo tenía a la mitad y además de que esta vez cayó lunes y tenía que ir a trabajar al día siguiente; y tampoco quise forzarlo a salir a contrareloj y que me quedara más o menos, pero bueno, lo importante que estamos aquí._

_Como yo saben el tema es "Hate how much I love you so"; en la versión de Rihanna y David Bisbal. Se me hace raro imaginarme un Quatre cantando con esta melodía pero a la vez divertido…_

_Realmente no sé si la letra aunque es muy hermosa, pegó demasiado con la acción; creo que en cierta forma se hacía algo repetido sobre todo la parte de los diálogos del chico. O sino estoy fuera de práctica; que es lo más probable. Como sea lo hice con mi afecto para todos mis lectores._

_A los que quieran ver más de Quatre y Dorothy, les aviso que en un tiempito más vuelvo a retomar Guerras Perdidas, este es un avance como para irles diciendo de mi regreso._

_Un beso para todos, cualquier cosa ya saben pueden escribirme a yun_ tao1 (arroba) a cualquiera de las listas a las que pertenece este fic._

_Saludos a todos._

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


End file.
